


Justice Served With A Side Of Fries

by Lady_FoxFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_FoxFire/pseuds/Lady_FoxFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse, a blessing and old magic – It’s best to never assume anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to ThisAndThat172 for supply me the Gaelic translation I needed to in order to complete this fic. Also thank you KarraAnn Doyle for editing this fic when my usual editor could not due to her job.
> 
> This is my usual WTF fic so read it all before pointing fingers and saying that something is wrong.

It was a few days after Dudley picked up his Smelting uniform including his Smelting stick from the tailor, Harry walked into the kitchen to find Aunt Petunia making something that smelled horribly in the a large metal tub in the sink.

After learning that Aunt Petunia was dying a few of Dudley's old things so that Harry had a _new_ uniform for Stonewall High, Harry sat down at his place at the breakfast table.

Shortly after that Uncle Vernon and Dudley made their way into the kitchen, looks of disgust on their face from the smell of the dye Petunia was using. However they quickly settled down in their spots, Vernon with his newspaper and Dudley with his Smelting stick that he kept banging against the breakfast table.

Neither of them spoke one word to Harry nor even commented on the smell; in other words it was a perfectly normal day in the Dursley household

The click on the mail slot and the sound of letters landing on the doormat could be heard over the noise Dudley was making.

"Get the mail, Dudley," Vernon commanded as he turned the page of his newspaper.

"Make Harry get it," Dudley whined.

"Get the mail, Harry," Vernon ordered.

"Make Dudley get it," Harry replied using the same argument that Dudley had used.

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley," Vernon ordered as he continued to read his paper.

Dodging Dudley's swing, Harry went to get the mail. On the doormat were three letters: a postcard from Aunt Marge, something that looked like it was a bill and a think yellowish letter addressed to Harry.

Harry looked down at the letter in hand and then back the hallway towards the kitchen. Quickly he hid his letter down the back of his pants, making sure that his shirt covered any part of it that might be sticking up.

"Hurry up, boy!" Vernon should from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry picked up the other two letters and went back to the kitchen. Harry handed the mail to Vernon and sat down.

Vernon quickly opened the bill and snorted in disgust before turning his attention to the postcard from his sister. "Marge's ill," he read. "Ate a funny whelk more than likely. Says she'll have to cut her trip short and return home."

"Poor dear. I hope she feels better soon. I know how much she was looking forward to her trip," Petunia said as left the clothes to soak in the grey dye. "Was there anything else in the mail, Vernon?"

"Bill," Vernon said half-heartedly.

"That’s it?" Petunia said more forcefully.

Vernon looked up at Petunia with a curious expression before his eyes widen in realization at the mistake that he had made. "Boy!" he said as he turned to Harry. "Was there any more mail?"

Harry looked at Vernon in confusion. "No, sir," he answered. "Just the post card and letter."

"Why, mummy?" Dudley demanded. "Are you expecting something important?"

"Just a letter, Duddydums," Petunia replied. "Mummy's business. Do you think that tomorrow can you get the mail for me? I don't want Harry to get it, he might ruin it."

Dudley grinned evilly at Harry. "Yes, mummy."

Harry looked resigned to the fact that no matter what Harry did the Dursley family would always look down upon him and expect the worst from him.

"May I be excused?" Harry asked sadly.

Petunia looked down her nose at her nephew before thrusting out a sheet of paper at him with some writing on it. "Your chore list," she snapped. "I expect it to be done before dinner time."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry replied as he took the paper and rose from the table. Harry walked out of the room, shutting the kitchen door behind him. Harry paused for a moment in case Dudley had followed him in order to cause trouble before opening up his cupboard door and diving in.

"I got it!" Harry whispered excitedly into the empty cupboard that served as his bedroom.

Harry grinned and nodded his head. "I did exactly what you said. I hide it down my pants and they never noticed," he babbled.

Harry's grin grew wider. "Ok," he replied to something only he could hear before turning his attention to the letter. Opening it up he stared to read aloud. "Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

Harry's brow furrowed in thought. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "I mean they want a reply. What happens if one doesn't come? Will they come here?"

Harry looked up from the letter; the furrow vanished from his brow. "Alright, if you're sure but if I get into trouble, it's your fault."

"So when should I go to Diagon Alley?" Harry nodded his head as he listens to the answer. "That should work. I don't have to worry about Uncle Vernon since he should be at work and Aunt Petunia usually goes to have her hair done that day. But what about Dudley? And my chores? I'll be punished if I don’t get them done."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he listened to whatever it was that he was talking to. Slowly he nodded his head. "I really hope your plan works because if it doesn’t, I won't have to worry about anything ever again."

With a sigh, Harry put the letter under the thin mat that served as his bed. "It's best if I start on today's chores before they come looking for me," Harry told whatever it was he had spoken to earlier. "We won't want for them to find out all about this and try to stop us."

Harry quickly climbed out of his cupboard, shutting the door firmly on the empty little space.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days after receiving his letters from Hogwarts that Harry made his way to Diagon Alley using some funds he had _borrowed_ from the Dursley.

Hiding his scar behind his bangs and a baseball hat, Harry snuck into the Leaky Cauldron. Going up to the barkeep, Harry said, "Ummm. Excuse me, sir,"

The barkeep looked up from where he was drying glasses with a dry rag. "Muggleborn? Did you get separated from your group?" the barkeep more declared than asked. He quickly went on without giving Harry a chance to speak. "Always happens at least once a year. Come along lad, I'll open the way for you."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said as he followed behind the barkeep.

The barkeep quickly tapped out the pattern on the brick way behind the pub and the solid brick wall started to transform into an archway through an alley way with shops lining it and people in all forms of dress walking up and down the street could be seen.

"There you go, lad," the barkeep said as he turned his back on Harry and start back to his pub. "Best catch up with your group."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Harry said as he walked through the archway into Diagon Alley.

Harry wondered down the alley looking at the shops and all the people before going up to a woman dragging a little boy behind her, "Excuse me, ma'am but which way is Gringotts?"

The woman looked at Harry from head to toes and then sniffs of disdain she pointed down the alley. "It's the white building half way down the alley on the right," she said before dragging her child into a neighboring store.

With a shake of his head, Harry started off in the direction the woman had indicated and it wasn't long before he found himself of the steps of Gringotts. Taking a deep breath, Harry walked past the goblin guard and into the bank. 

Harry quickly found himself in front of a teller, who looked down upon him with an indifferent stare.

"How may Gringotts serve you, young wizard?" the goblin teller said with a haughty attitude.

Harry raised a single eyebrow at the goblin's attitude then drawing himself up like he has seen his Aunt Petunia do when dealing with those she believed were lesser than her, Harry said, "I would like to speak to my account manager."

The goblin snorted in disgust. "I truly doubt one such as _you_ would have an account with Gringotts… at least yet. And if you do have one then I doubt your parents would be pleased to find you have emptied it for some silly babble you found."

"And that is none of your business, goblin," Harry said in a deadly tone of voice. "I have requested to speak with my account manager and I will speak with him **now**."

The goblin looked at Harry, studied him, and then with a snort of disinterest as he turned back to the work he had been working on before, said, "Name?"

"Potter. Harry Potter," Harry replied with a small smirk.

The goblin froze what he was doing. Slowly he raised his head so he could look at Harry once again.

Harry tipped his head slightly before saying, "I would like to see my account manager **today**."

A teethe and unpleasant grin appeared on the goblin's face. "Very well, wizard," the goblin purred, "I'm sure _your_ account manager would be pleased to see you and if not the dragons will be happy to dine upon you."

A smirk appeared on Harry's face. "In that case I'm sure **you** can express my regrets to them for not joining them for dinner."

The goblin's grin vanished from his face before he said, "This way, young wizard." 

The goblin teller led him to a simple wood door. He quickly knocked on the door before opening it. Standing in the doorway he announced to whoever was inside, "Sir, a young wizard wish to speak to you about **his** accounts."

A muffled "Send him in," could be heard from whoever was in the room.

The goblin teller turned to Harry and said, "You may go in, wizard."

Harry nodded his head as he brushed past the goblin as he entered the room. The goblin teller pulled the door shut behind him.

"You wish to speak to me about your account, wizard," a wizened goblin said, his head bowed over a book he was writing in.

"I do, sir," Harry replied as he stood respectfully by the door.

"You do realize I serve as the Potter family account manager," the goblin said as he continued with his work.

"I would hope so, sir, since that is who I asked for," Harry replied.

The goblin looked up from his work. "Are you claiming to a Potter, young wizard?"

"No, sir, I am not claiming to be a Potter. I **am** a Potter," Harry stated.

The goblin closed the book he was working on at Harry's declaration. "Do you realize the punishment you will face if you are found out to be lying, young wizard?"

"I believe dinner with dragons was mention," Harry said, "with me as the dinner."

The goblin chucked as he pulled open a draw in his desk. "That is one possibility, young wizard," the old goblin said as he pulled out a simple wooden box from the draw. "Inside this box is a magical device that will be able to tell me if you truly are a Potter or someone who is pretending to be," the goblin said as he rest a hand on the box. "This is your last chance. You can leave now without harm or we can see if you are speaking the truth."

"I know the truth," Harry said as he nods his head towards the box, "it's best if you do too."

The goblin nodded his head and opened the box. Inside was a small round silvery black sphere. "Hold the sphere in your right hand," the goblin commanded.

"What will happen?" Harry asked as he walked over to the desk and looked down at the sphere.

"Either it will confirm what you have said or you will be meeting with some dragons in the near and very short future," the goblin said.

Harry reached out and picked up the sphere in his right hand. The sphere appeared to glow and pulse. The silvery black color began to change and swirl as it became lighter in color. Suddenly it all stopped. In Harry's hand was now a jade green sphere.

"How may Gringotts serve you today, young Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked as he took the sphere from Harry's hand.

An almost sinister grin appeared on Harry's face.

~*~

It was a bit after noon when Harry finished his business with Gringotts and exited the building, his baseball hat pulled down to cover his scar only to have it knocked off by the hand of a bushy brown haired girl as she gestured wildly at the things around her.

"Terribly sorry," the girl apologized. "I was just pointing out the architecture to my parents. Do you think the Australia embassy building was inspired by Gringotts or the reverse? Of course both building do appear to have been inspired by Greek and Rome architecture."

"That’s alright," Harry said as he bent down to pick up his hat. "No harm done."

As he straightened up, a sharp hiss came from one of the adults that were accompanying the girl.

"Harry Potter," a woman's voice hissed.

"Yes, ma'am?" Harry replied automatically as he looked between the two women, trying to figure out who had spoken his name.

"What are you doing here unescorted?" an older woman with square glasses and unusual grace for her age demanded as she took the ball cap from Harry and put it on his head. "It's dangerous for you to be here alone. Where are your aunt and uncle? Did they bring you here? Did you get separated?"

"Uhhh…" Harry struggled to come up with an answer for the woman.

"Not that any of that matters now," the woman said never giving Harry time to reply. "I'm sure the Grangers won't mind if we include you in our little group. I'm assuming you've just finished with Gringotts and you have coins for school supplies."

Harry nodded his head as the woman more or less steamrolled him into going shopping with the family she was escorting.

"Very good," the woman declared. "I expect you to keep your cap on at all-time unless I say otherwise. If I had known you were coming today, I would have asked for more help or at least have more Aurors on duty in case there was any trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Mr. Granger asked as he eyed Harry warily.

"Nothing to be too concerned about," the woman explained. "Young Mr. Potter here is a tad bit famous and has been secluded from the magical world since he was a child. I'm afraid that if people found out he was here today that we might be mobbed by those desiring to be the first to meet and greet him."

"Famous for what, Professor McGonagall?" Mrs. Granger asked as she stepped closer to Harry as if she was worried that there was more going on than the professor had mentioned and not all of it good, given how swiftly the woman had include the boy in their outing instead of trying to look for his family.

Professor McGonagall looked around for anyone who could cause a problem before saying in a soft voice, "About 11 years ago there was a war… a rebellion lead by a madman… one night this madman came to Harry's home… Harry was the only one to survive that night."

"And the madman. What happened to him?" Mr. Granger demanded.

"Gone," McGonagall replied. "It's believed that when he tried to kill young Harry something went wrong and he died. Leaving on a single wound on the babe." 

"Why weren't we informed of this before we agreed to allow our daughter to go to your school?" Mr. Granger demanded. "Because it's obvious you are worried about something other than fans finding out Mr. Potter is here, aren't you, Professor."

McGonagall pulled herself into a more queenly manner and said, "Not all of the madman's supporters were captured. Some may wish to get revenge on Harry for their lose."

"And exactly what were these people rebelling against?" Mrs. Granger demanded.

"They wish to limit the effects that Muggleborn such as your daughter might have on our culture, our way of life," McGonagall explained. "They wish to limit those allowed in our world to those who were more adapted to it."

"By killing or trying to kill children to do it," Mrs. Granger growled. "I'm beginning to reconsider our agreement in allowing Hermione to attend your school, Professor."

"Mummy!" Hermione cried in outrage.

"Hush, Hermione," Mrs. Granger snapped.

"Unfortunately it's too late to change your mind," Professor McGonagall said.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Granger growled.

"By agree to allow your daughter to attend Hogwarts, you've entered into a magical contact," McGonagall explained. "You can simply can not just change your mind. Magic, itself, will force your daughter to attend Hogwarts."

"And if we keep **our** daughter from attending **your** school. What then?" Mr. Granger demanded.

McGonagall shook her head. "It's not possible to stop your daughter from attending. Your daughter, Hermione, will simply appear at Hogwarts if you try to keep her from attending. And unfortunately at that time we would be forced to inform the Ministry of your actions. Hermione would not be allowed to return to your home until she graduates."

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry spoke up before the Grangers could respond to what they had just learned. "But is the contract for one term or until Hermione finishes school?”

McGonagall blinked at Harry in confusion having never been asked that question before. "I believe the contract is renewed each year that a student passes all of the required classes."

"So if she failed her classes," Harry said as Hermione hissed at the idea that she would fail at anything, "she would be freed from the contract."

"Technically that is correct; however the Ministry laws forbid anyone who has started their education to stop unless they are expelled for knowingly violating endangered the lives of their fellow students or until they have completed their O.W.L.S."

"And what are they, the O.W.L.S?" Mr. Granger growled; his arms cross over his chest.

"A series of test that students take at the end of their fifth year," McGonagall stated. "How well or poorly a student does on their O.W.L.S. will help determine their place in the wizard society, their future careers."

"Why weren't we told about this _magical_ contact before now," Mrs. Granger asked.

McGonagall looked at Mrs. Granger with a slightly confused looked. "Because before now no Muggleborn has ever thought of pulling their child from Hogwarts; after all it is the premium school for witchcraft and wizardry in all of Britain."

"Are you saying that none of the parents of Muggleborn wished to withdraw their children from your school when you had that little rebellion?" Mrs. Granger growled. "I can hardly believe that any parent would allow their child to remain in such danger or did you neglect to inform them of the facts as you did us?"

"All parents were supplied with the necessary information," McGonagall replied.

"Was that before or after they agreed to send their children to your school?" Mr. Granger growled.

"Mr. Granger, I understand your frustrations and I agree with you about how things are handled but I am forced as an employee of Hogwarts to follow the guidelines set down which does include what we can tell potential students and their family about the school and our community before they agreed to enroll at Hogwarts," McGonagall explained. "And even then we are only allowed to tell the parents if they ask about it."

"So you were just _following_ orders," Mr. Granger growled.

"Unfortunately so, Mr. Granger," McGonagall replied.

"Just like the guard at the Nazi death camps. Just following orders," Mr. Granger stated in a dead calm. "Then I'm sure you'll understand that my daughter will be well armed when she attends your _little_ school after all when won't want something _unseemly_ to happened to her, now would we?"

McGonagall eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean by that!" she demanded.

A sinister smile graced Mr. Granger's face. "Come along dear, we have shopping to do."

"Mr. Granger I **insist** that you tell me what you mean!" McGonagall demanded.

"It would be really cool if you could get a list of other Muggleborn parents to form a support group," Harry suggested as he walked with the Grangers to the shops as McGonagall trailed behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride to Hogwarts for Harry and the other first year was no different than it had been for any other first year going to that prestigious school. Some made friends, some started petty rivalries but for all it was a time to enjoy life at its simplest.

However all things must come to an end, even the train ride to Hogwarts. Now the first years were waiting to be sorted and to find which house they would belong to for the next seven years. 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall announced. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with blond pigtailed stumbled forwards. Taking the sorting hat, she put it on and sat down. 

After the length of a few heartbeats, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

Taking the sorting hat off of her head, Hannah Abbot quickly joined her fellow Hufflepuffs at their table.

Susan Bones was called next and then Terry Boots. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindors while Draco Malfoy, the vile boy Harry met on the train, went to Slytherin. The sorting went on and on until Professor McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry took a step forward the children from magical families moved out his way, snagging the Muggleborns and pulling them aside, giving him a clear path to the sorting hat and stool. In the future many of the first years would comment how kingly Harry was. It was as if he was the great king of England coming to reclaim his throne.

Harry stopped only a few strides away from Professor McGonagall and the sorting hat. He looked first at the hat sitting innocently on the stool then at McGonagall, finally he looked at the professors at the head table.

Square his shoulders and raising his head high, Harry said, "I, High Lord Harry Potter, last of the Potter line, son on James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter demand justice for my line. Nearly eleven years ago my line was betrayed by one we called friend, nay one we called brother, and this betrayal came to the cost of life of my beloved parents. As High Lord of the Potter line, I demand Breith Chríochnaitheach. It will by my will and my word that will decide the fate of those who betrayed my line. So mote it be!"

The torches that light the Great Hall flared up, so that it seems as every corner of the room was filled with light and then just as sudden the room is plunged into total darkness before relighting themselves.

Everyone in the Great Hall sat there silently. Almost everyone was confused about what they had witnessed but those very few who had understood what Harry had done looked upon him with fear.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "If you will place the sorting hat on your head, Mr. Potter we can continue the sorting."

Harry turned and looked at her as if she was a slow child. "No," he said simply. "Not until the Breith Chríochnaitheach is completed and my line has justice."

"The Potter line already has justice, you conceited little boy," a man with greasy black hair said from his place at the head table. "Black is at Azkaban under the _tender_ mercy of its guards."

"But not by my will and my hand," Harry replied to the greasy hair man.

"My dear boy," an old man with a long beard said from his place at the center of the head table, "I'm very sorry to say that what you ask is impossible. Black has been sentence to life imprisonment at Azkaban. I'm afraid he can not be released into anyone's custody."

Harry slowly looked at the students on his left, then at those on his right before turning back to the head table. "Then you will all lose your magic in seven days," Harry pronounced.

"What do you mean, lose our magic?" a red haired student from the Gryffindor table demanded.

Harry turned to the boy who had risen from his seat when he asked the question. "If the betrayer is not presented to me within seven days then everyone who heard my declaration will lose their magic… forever."

"But… But…" the red-head sputtered, "that's illegal."

Harry shook his head.

"It has to be illegal!" the red head exclaimed. "The Ministry would never allow it!"

"Actually High Lord Potter is completely within his rights," the sorting hat stated from where it sat on the stool patiently waiting for the next person to be sorted. "As head of one of the 13 founding lines, he is allowed to call for justices for his line or one of the lesser lines under his line's protection. For the Ministry or anyone to interfere or deny any of the founding lines their rights would be disastrous."

"In what way, Archimedes?" the old man said.

The sorting hat seems to turn around to face the old man while never moving from it place. "Because, Dumbledore, magic itself will decide on the punishment and the compensation that will be awarded to the injured party."

The sorting hat, Archimedes, turned back to Harry. "I am sure you will find many lines to be in your debt, High Lord Potter. Of course that will be once they know that their children are safe and unharmed after you have done with your line's betrayer."

"I can only hope so," Harry replied with a slight bow of his head.

"While this has been oh so entertaining, could we continue on with the sorting?" the greasy hair man next to Dumbledore said dreary. "After all **some** of us have things we have to do."

The sorting hat turned to the man. "I'm afraid that is not possible, Professor Snape."

"Any why not?" the greasy hair man, Snape demanded.

"Because High Lord Harry Potter is next to be sorted," the sorting hat replied.

"Then sort the boy!" Snape snapped before he turned his eyes on Harry. "Potter, sit down!" He pointed at the stool. "And be sorted!"

"And as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted," the sorting hate reminded him testily. "I can not sort High Lord Potter until after the Breith Chríochnaitheach has been dealt with endangering all present."

"What do you mean, Archimedes?" Dumbledore demanded.

"As you know full well that once a student is sorted they fall under the protection and command of the Hogwarts staff until they either complete their education or are expelled," the sorting hat explained. "If I was to sort the young High Lord he would become a head of line in abeyance and therefore magic might not view Young Potter as the head of the line and therefore unable to complete the Breith Chríochnaitheach. And if the Breith Chríochnaitheach can not be completed, magic might decide the fate of us all."

"Well then sort the next person," Snape commanded.

"I can't," the sorting hat replied. "I have to sort them as their name is called and since McGonagall has called Potter's name, I have to sort him next. Unless he withdraws from Hogwarts that is."

"I don't think we should go to that extreme," Dumbledore said quickly. "I'm sure we can delay the sorting for a few days."

"But we can't begin school until **all** the students have been sorted!" McGonagall pointed out. 

"Minerva, I'm sure you in agreement, the students' safety is primary. We simply can not risk them," Dumbledore said. "Beside this is a unique opportunity for them. One I'm sure they will be grateful for in the future."

McGonagall placed her hands on her hips. "And what do we do with the students that haven’t been sorted yet?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Dumbledore replied. "I have faith in you."

" **I** will come with something!" McGonagall sputtered.

"But of course," Dumbledore said with a smile. "After all I'll be busy arranging for Black to be brought to Hogwarts."

"Brought to Hogwarts!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yes. Unfortunately Black must be present to and judged by young Harry in front of those he declared Breith Chríochnaitheach before," Dumbledore explained.

"With a huff of frustration McGonagall turned and fixed her gaze on Harry, who simple shrugged his shoulders.

~*~

A half-hour later Harry found himself and the other unsorted students sitting at a table in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables eating their dinner.

As the other students shoveled their food into their mouth, the red hair boy, Ron Weasley picked at his food.

"What's wrong," Harry asked his new friend.

"Nothing," Ron replied. 

Harry looked at Ron, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Well… there is one… ok a few things I need to know," Ron said.

"Such as?" Harry asked before shovel a forkful of mash potatoes in his mouth.

"Isn't Azkaban enough?" Ron said. "I mean this Black character is already in prison. Isn't that enough? Why endanger the rest of us to get revenge?"

Harry put his silverware down on the table. He looked solemnly at the other boy. "Because it's not about revenge."

"Then what is it about?" a dark skin boy demanded.

"What do you know about Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Inescapable prison guard by Dementors," Ron said with a shrug that said that was all he knew about it.

Harry nods his head. "And what do you know about Dementors?"

"Bad," Ron hiss. "My dad said that they feed on misery. They suck the good memories from you and then they live on the pain and misery you have as you remember all the bad things in your life. And if you get kiss by them… that it, you're done. They suck your soul out when they kiss you and eat it."

"How could they eat a soul?" a young Muggleborn girl asked. "I was told that souls are immortal."

Ron shrugged his shoulder. "That what my dad says. I don't know if it's true or not."

"So you have a prison that is guarded by creatures that slowly tortures people to insanity and death," Harry stated.

"Yeah but they're criminal, so what does it matter," a boy from the Ravenclaw chimed in.

"What if their crime was petty theft and not mass murder? Should they face the same punishment?" Harry asked. "What if they're not a criminal? It's not uncommon for political figure to toss dissenters into prison so they couldn't encourage the public to rebel."

"I doubt if they keep lesser criminals on the same level as some like Black or the Lestranges," the Ravenclaw said smugly. "And they won't send an innocent to Azkaban. It's against the law, besides it would come out in a trial."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, right! And they let Malfoy walk the street without having a trial and everyone knows he was a Death Eater." 

"Malfoy was under an Imperius Curse, everyone knows that," the Ravenclaw pointed out.

"So you approve of torture then…," Harry said, trailing off since he didn't know the boy's name.

"Of course not!" the Ravenclaw replied.

"But you have no problem with criminals being tortured?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. They're criminals, they should be punished," the boy stated.

"Wouldn't it be better for them to lose their magic and then throw them into a Muggle jail?" Harry asked.

"No!" the Ravenclaw said in disgust.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because Muggles are animals! You don’t…" the boy was saying when he stopped suddenly due to the girl next to him slapping him across the back of the head. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"My parents are Muggles, Death Eater," she snarled in the face of the boy.

"I'm not a Death Eater," the boy replied his eyes wide with shock.

"Sound like it to me," another boy at the Ravenclaw table chimed in.

"I'm not a Death Eater," the boy said in his defense as the Ravenclaw table started to debate whether or not the boy's opinion was enough to warrant the Death Eater label.

"There's something I want to know, Potter," the Muggleborn girl across the table from Harry said.

"And what's that?" Harry replied.

"How do you know all this stuff?" she asked. "I mean the books I read on you said you were Muggle-raised. Did you have special tutors or something?"

"Or something," Harry replied with a smirk.

"And what about all of this not being about revenge?" a dark skin boy demanded. "You never answered the question. You just started talking about Azkaban and Dementors."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Seven days. You'll know everything in seven days. Less if the Ministry does their job."


	4. Chapter 4

With blurry eyes, Harry sat down heavily at the table assigned to those who have let to be sorted. He moved in an almost zombie-like fashion as he looked from one breakfast dish to another before he reached out and scooped up some scrambled eggs.

"Not a morning person, are you, Potter?" the dark skin boy teased.

"Uggghhhhh," Harry replied in the same zombie-like fashion.

"A bit like my father before his first of cup of coffee," the blond Muggleborn girl said.

"What's coffee?" the dark-skinned boy asked.

"The gift of life, at least that my father says it is," the girl replied. "It's a bit like tea but made with ground coffee beans instead of tea leaves."

The dark skin boy's lips curled back in disgust. "That's disgusting! They made a drink using **beans**."

"It's better than pumpkin juice," the girl replied as she looked down at her goblet of the juice.

Before the boy replied, Professor McGonagall appeared behind Harry. "Mr. Potter," she said in a firm tone of voice.

"Ugghhh?" replied as he looked up at the Deputy Headmistress.

"I think he needs coffee to get started in the morning, professor," the girl commented.

With a sigh, McGonagall said, "His mother wasn't a morning person either. Unfortunately, coffee is banned from Hogwarts."

"Why is it banned?" a 7th year Hufflepuff asked from his place at their table.

McGonagall sighed. "The Headmaster does not like the taste of it and therefore he won't allot funds to buy it. He claims it's not a proper wizard drink."

The Hufflepuff blinked at McGonagall a few times as what she has just said slowly sunk into his mind. "The bastard," he grumbled as he turned around to his meal.

McGonagall shook her head at the Hufflepuff comment before turning back to Harry only to find him staring down at his plate with a blank expression on his face. With a sigh McGonagall turned to the other students, "When Mr. Potter is awake enough to understand and reply in the Queen's English, please inform him that the Headmaster wishes to see him in his office after breakfast.

"Yes, Ma'am," a number of students replied.

McGonagall walked away shaking her head, "Just like Lily," she mumbled to herself.

~*~

Harry glared at the gargoyle that was blocking the way to the Headmaster's office. He stood there for a full 10 minutes before shrugging his shoulders and walking off.

An hour later, an upset Headmaster Dumbledore found Harry wondering the grounds of the school. "Mr. Potter," he snapped at the young boy, "why didn't you report to my office as you were ordered to?"

"I did," Harry replied.

"I don't like you lying to me, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore replied.

"It's High Lord Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry replied calmly. "And I did go to your office after breakfast; however, I was unable to get past your gargoyle. After a reasonable amount of time, I left."

"And why didn't you use the password to get past it?" Dumbledore demanded.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with an exasperated expression. "Because no one ever told me it," he replied.

Dumbledore looked at Harry in surprise for a moment before saying, "Never the less you should have waited for someone to fetch you."

Harry sighed. "And what did you need me for, Headmaster?"

"We were going to meet with the Minister of Magic and discuss on how we will be handling the Breith Chríochnaitheach," Dumbledore replied.

"It's quite simple, Headmaster. The Ministry will produce my parents’ betrayer within seven days," Harry said in a tone that left no argument.

"Now Harry…"

Harry raised a hand to stop whatever the Headmaster was about to say. "The matter is out of my hand, sir. If the Ministry will not bow to my demand, then you should hope that magic will be forgiving."

~*~

Two days after the disastrous sorting ceremony, Professor McGonagall stood outside the entrance way to Hogwarts staring into the morning fog, waiting for someone or something to arrive.

Then, out of the fog, the shape of a human, a man, appeared.

A sad smile appeared on McGonagall's face as the fog reviewed a tall lanky man with greying brown hair dressed in a shabby robe.

"Remus," McGonagall said as she hugged the man before her.

"Professor," Remus said as he returned the hug. Breaking the hug by taking a step back, Remus looked at McGonagall. "So why has the Headmaster summoned me?"

McGonagall blinked in surprised. "You don't know," she gasped.

Remus shook his head. "No. I assume it's about Harry," Remus replied. "He is here. Isn't he? I mean he's alright?"

McGonagall patted Remus' arm in a reassuring manner. "Yes. Yes he's here."

"But there's something wrong," Remus said as they started their way into the school.

McGonagall sighed sadly. "Before Harry could be sorted, he announced a Breith Chríochnaitheach."

"Breith Chríochnaitheach… that's Gaelic for final judgment," Remus replied as he looked at McGonagall with a curious expression.

McGonagall nodded her head. "It's old magic," she said. "It used to be used by a head of a line when some who was trusted betrayed them."

"Sirius," Remus whispered.

"Yes," McGonagall said grimly. "He's to be brought to Hogwarts where Harry will be allowed to judge him and… punish him as he sees fits."

"And the Headmaster is allowing this?!" Remus exclaimed.

"He doesn't have a choice," McGonagall said. "Part of the spell… if Sirius isn't produced before seven days have passed, then anyone who heard the spell will be punished."

"Punished? Punished how?"

"We're not sure," McGonagall replied, her voice slightly tinged with fear. "It would be up to Magic itself to decide what happens. It's possible that we'll all lose our magic."

"And Harry did this in front of the whole school?" Remus said as dread crept into his voice.

McGonagall nodded her head.

Remus ran a hand through his greying hair. "How did he learn **such** a spell?"

"We don’t know," McGonagall replied. "It would something that James would have taught him or he would have found in his family history. There is no possible way for him to have learned it."

It was just as they reached the doors to the Great Hall that the shout of "Moony!" echoed through the hallway, just before the air was suddenly forced out of Remus' lungs as he suddenly found himself in a fierce hug. Looking down at the person, all Remus could make out was a mass of messy black hair.

"Harry?" Remus wheezed.

The youthful face of his best friend with the emerald green eyes of his wife looked up at him with pure happiness. 

"Harry," Remus said wistfully as he brushed some strangles on hair from Harry's face.

"Hi, Moony," Harry said as he hugged the older man once again before releasing him

"You… you remember me?" Remus said in awe.

A smile appeared on Harry's face. "Did you really put a catnip bomb in Professor McGonagall's 1st year class?"

"Remus!" McGonagall gasped.

~*~

It was just after lunch when the reporters descended upon Hogwarts like a horde of locusts onto a field of grain.

They quickly found Harry near the lake as he watched the giant squid play a game of catch with Hagrid. In an instant, they were upon him, each of them jockeying each other for a better position. With the aggressive nature of a woman spotting the prized item during a sale, one woman pushed herself ahead of the pack.

"Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet," a woman with blond hair and wearing jeweled spectacles said as acid-green quill wrote down everything onto some parchment. "Lord Potter, how do you feel about putting your fellow students in danger?"

"What danger is that?" Harry asked innocently.

"Why requesting a Breith Chríochnaitheach, the final judgment in front of the whole student body of Hogwarts, of course," she replied as her fellow reporters recorded everything.

Harry looked at Rita in confusion. "But they're not in any danger," he replied. "I have been assured that my family’s betrayer is in the Ministry custody. The only way they could be in danger is if the Ministry refuses to hand them over in which case Magic may judge them as one of betrayer or if the man who is in prison…"

Harry trailed off with a confused look on his face as he looked at Rita's parchment. "Ma'am, I think your quill is malfunctioning," Harry said as he pats himself down looking for something. "Ah here we are," he exclaimed as he pulled out a Muggle pen. Offering the pen to Rita, he said, "I know it's a Muggle pen but it's better than taking a chance with your quill."

"Taking a chance?" Rita said as she looked at the pen in confusion.

"Of course. You don't want magic to think you're with my parents' betrayer," Harry replied.

A male reporter spoke up at that moment. "What do you mean by that Lord Potter?"

"Well… umm… “Harry said.

"Thomas O'Daly, of the Irish News, Lord Potter" the reporter stated.

Harry smiled. "Well Mr. O'Daly, a long time ago when the use of the Breith Chríochnaitheach was more popular, there was a stablehand who had swore in a court of law that his master at the manor at the time of the murder. So when the head of the family, Longbottom I believe, called for final judgment the stablehand was found guilty with his master. And his punishment…" Harry slowly shook his head with a grave expression. "Well I won't want the dear lady, here," Harry nodded to Rita, "to accidentally by punished by Magic due a malfunctioning quill after all who know what Magic do someone who said or write something that wasn't the whole truth as far as they knew it."

A number of reporters looked at their recording devices either quill or magical sound recorders before quickly switching them out.

"Ahhh… Lord Potter," a reporter in the rear called out, "Could you perhaps repeat your answer?"

"Ahh... what was the question?" Harry asked.

~*~

It was on the fourth day that the Ministry, under public pressure, agreed to bring Sirius Black to Hogwarts. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Hall was packed with not only students but with Ministry personal, reporters from the world over and representatives from a number of wizard governments.

This was the first time in almost 300 years that someone had called for a Breith Chríochnaitheach. Since the discovery of Veritaserum, most heads of family have been satisfied with the punishment their government have inflicted on the guilty, it was only in less civilized areas such as the Americas that the spell is still in semi-regular use.

So the Aurors who dragged Black into the Great Hall was met with the atmosphere one would expect to find a world champion quidditch match. One Auror even shyly waved to the crowd as they marched Black down the length of the Great Hall to where Potter stood with the professors and members of the Ministry.

Intermixed with the students were photographers from the different news agencies of almost every single magical community in the world; each of them hoping to get that one shot that would make their career. The reporters stood at the side of the Ministry employees, so the Ministry would have easy access to the press; unfortunately for the Ministry, this also meant that the press could overhear comments that the Ministry didn’t want heard.

Reaching the chair that had been set out for the prisoner, the Auror none too gently forced Black down into a chair before taking their places among the other Aurors station around the Great Hall.

"There you are, Lord Potter," Fudge said as he waved a hand at Sirius Black. "Your family's betrayer. Now why don't we get things settled, so the rest of us can get on with our lives?"

"You're quite right, Minister," Harry replied with barely a glance at Black. "This **has** gone on much too long."

Harry turned his attention the Professor Snape. "Professor Snape," Harry said, "I have been told by my sources that you are a somewhat competent Potion Master."

Snape bristled at Potter's statement. "I am more than competent, Potter," he snarled.

"Then if so, it would be safe to assume that you can brew Veritaserum," Harry replied.

"Potions Master Snape is one of three potion master licensed to brew it," Headmaster Dumbledore butted in. "We're very fortunate to have him at Hogwarts. I'm sure that you'll enjoy learning under him when all of this is settled."

Harry looked at the Headmaster blandly before shifting his attention back to the Professor Snape. "Potions Master Snape, do you have any Veritaserum at Hogwarts at this time," Harry asked respectfully.

With a professional air, Snape stated, "I have just finish a batch of Veritaserum for the Ministry. It has yet to be delivered."

"I will need a vial of it please, Potions Master Snape," Harry said with a slight bow of his head in respect.

"Now see here!" Fudge exclaimed. "That's Ministry property! And it's expensive. You can't just hand it out to just anyone!"

Harry turned and looked at the Fudge in confusion. "Minister Fudge, are you denying me the right to question the person who has been said is the betrayer of my parents? Are you denying me the right to ask why he betrayed them?"

"What?" Fudge sputtered. "No! No of course not. It's just that…"

"It's just what, Minister Fudge?" Harry asked.

"It's just that… well that potion is bloody expensive!" Fudge stated. "Beside there is no reason to waste it on **him** after all we all know he's guilty."

Harry looked over this shoulder at the man who betrayed his family then back at the Minister. "But are we sure he who he appears to be?" Harry asked. "Isn't there some type of potion that allows someone to look like someone else? Of course, someone would have to controlling the poor man so that he was say he was Sirius Black. Of course, none of this matters if we use Veritaserum on him."

Fudge's mouth opened and closed like a fish on dry land, gasping for breath.

"Of course by the time anyone found out it would be too late, a whole generation of Britain's best would be lost to the world of magic, reduced to mere Muggles," Harry said.

"Cornelius," a man with blond almost snow white hair carrying a cane stepped forward, "if it a matter of money then I would gladly pay for vial," the man said.

"Lucius," Fudge said in confusion at the sight of the man before him. "What are you doing here?"

"My son, Draco, is a student of Hogwarts. A first year," Lucius stated. "He's already been sorted. Slytherin, I believe."

Fudge turned and looked at the Slytherin House table. "Oh," he said as he spied a head of almost white hair. "Umm… are you sure you want to pay for it? I mean…"

"Tut tut my dear man," Lucius said. "It's mere money because it will help insure my son's safety."

"Yes… well of course," Fudge stammered before turning to Professional Snape. "Well what are you standing there for, go get it," he said as he dismissed the potions master as if he was a lowly servant.

With a glare that would have a number of students requiring a calming potion, Snape turned on his heels and marched out of the Great Hall.

Harry watched the Potions Master until he disappeared into the shadows. "That’s so cool!" he said.

"What is, Harry… I mean Lord Potter?" Dumbledore asked

"How he got his robes to billow like that," Harry replied. "I wonder if it was a spell that makes it does that."

Dumbledore looked at the young boy with a complete look of bewilderment on his face over the fact that anyone would be interested in how to make one's clothing billow.

It was nearly a half-hour later when Potion Master Snape graced those gathered in the Great Hall with his presence.

"Here," Snape said simply as he held out a small vial of clear liquid towards Potter.

"Thank you, Potions Master Snape," Harry replied respectfully as he took the vial. 

Harry looked down at the vial in his hand then up at Snape. "Umm…"

Snape sighed dramatically. "Three drops on the tongue."

Harry flashed a grateful smile before turning towards the prisoner, Sirius Black. He held the vial in his hand tightly as he stared at the thin and nearly broken man before him.

Black stared at Harry closed hand with a mixture of hope and relief. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet Harry's green eyes.

"Open your mouth," Harry commanded.

With a smile, Black opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

"One," Harry said as a single drop entered Black's mouth.

"Two."

"Three."

Harry placed the cap back onto the vial before looking over his shoulder at Snape.

"It will take a few minutes for the potion to take effect," Snape said to Harry's unasked question. "You will notice a dazed look in his eyes. Of course this is Black who we’re speaking of so you might have some difficulties distinguishing his normal look from that of the effect from Veritaserum."

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a chastising tone.

Snape gave the Headmaster a knowing look before turning back to Potter and Black. "The potion appears to have taken effect. I would suggest you ask a few questions before you interrogate him fully."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied before turning back to the prisoner. 

Taking a deep breath Harry stepped forward then in a voice loud enough that everyone could hear him in the silent hall, he said, "What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black," the man replied.

"Do you know what date it is?" Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No," he said in a broken whisper.

"Do you know who placed a catnip bomb in Professor McGonagall's 1st year class during your last year at Hogwarts," Harry asked.

"Moony," Sirius replied with a smile. "Remus Lupin."

Harry nodded his head. "Did James Potter and or you help Remus in creating or placing the catnip bomb at any time?"

"No," Sirius said as he shook his head. "It was Lily and Remus. Caught Lily harvesting some catnip. Didn't know about it or would have helped. James and I were punished for it too."

Harry turned to Remus for confirmation. 

Remus nodded his head as McGonagall scowled at him. "He's telling the truth," he said.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opening his eyes he asked, "At any time, were you, Sirius Black, the secret keeper to Lily and James Potter?"

Sirius let out a sob, "No!"

The silences that had pervaded the Great Hall broke with Black's single word.

Before the audience's questions and demands could overwhelm Black, a stern looking woman with short gray hair and a monocle cast a silencing ward over Black.

" **Silence!** " Dumbledore said in a booming voice.

While the effects were not instantaneous the Great Hall did quiet down in a few minutes.

"That’s better," Dumbledore declare with a nod of his head in satisfaction.

"It was Peter, wasn't it?" Remus said is shock as he steps forward towards his old friend. "That’s why you went after him."

"He can't hear you," the monocle wearing woman stated, “I was forced to cast a silencing ward upon him so that he wasn't overwhelmed with all of the questions."

"And you are?" Harry demanded as he eyes the older woman warily.

"Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," the woman introduce herself.

"Well… umm… good work, Madam Bones," Ministry Fudge stammered as he licked his lips nervously. "Well… Ahhh it appears as if… that everything is settled then. I mean Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and Black killed him, so there's nothing else to do but to send Black back to Azkaban."

"Of course, Minister Fudge," Harry said in a droll tone, "And then in 2 days when every person in Hogwarts loses their magic, you can face their parents with confidence and say 'But at least Black is in prison.'"

"Well… umm…" Fudge said with his eyes wide with terror.

"I think it would be best in High Lord Potter be allowed to continue his questioning of Black," Madam Bones said with a smirk.

"Capital idea," Fudge said as he grasped Bones' suggestion as the lifeline that it was. "Continue on." And with that, Fudge retreated back to the safety of the members of the press to whom he spouted about how he demanded the truth of the Potter betrayal be exposed so that there would no chance of any of the children be in danger of losing their magic.

Harry looked in Fudge's direction as the reporters crowded around him, writing down every word he said.

"It's the nature of the beast," Madam Bones said as she stepped closer to Harry so that they would not be overheard.

Harry looked up at the older woman in confusion, "Huh?"

"People want to elect a good leader, so they listen to the speeches and to the promises," Madam Bones explained, "And they listen to the campaigns and then they vote but only a few look beyond the speeches and the promises. Do you vote for the man who promises to lower taxes or the man who promise to make the streets safer but at a price of higher taxes?"

"I would hope I would vote for the best person for the job," Harry replied.

Bones snorted. "So would I but a pretty face, a soothing voice and tempting promises will always win," she said. "Come Lord Potter let us find out the truth behind your parents' death."

And with that, Madam Bones took down the silencing ward she had placed over Black.

Taking a deep breath Harry walked over to the chair in which Black was bound. "Sirius Black, you said that you were not the secret keeper to Lily and James Potter, is that correct?'

"Yes," Black said. "Merlin help me but I was not their secret keeper. Peter was!"

"Why?" Harry said simply. "Why was Peter chosen?"

"Because nobody would think it was him," Sirius replied. "Everyone already believed that I would be the secret keeper so we switched. Peter would protect them and I would draw them away, be the bird with the broken wing to lure the fox away from the nest. I never once thought that Peter was a Death Eater."

Both Madam Bones and the Headmaster quickly cast silencing wards over the crowd as they reacted to the know that Peter Pettigrew, hero of the war against the Dark Lord, receiver of the Order of Merlin was a Death Eater.

Harry stood there for a moment staring off into space as the crowd settled down then with a nod of his head he turned his attention back to Black.

"Without going into exacting detail, tell me about the events on the night of October 31, 1981 involving my parents and Peter up to the time you were arrested," Harry demanded.

"That night… that night I was to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe but when I got there, his hiding place was empty. No sign of a struggle or a rush to leave. Everything was in the same place it was last time I was there but Peter was missing. I immediately headed for Lily and James'…" Sirius stopped and licked his lips as he remembered that night. "It was gone. When I got there it was all gone. Lily, James, they were dead and you… Hagrid had you in his arms. He said he was taking you to Dumbledore, that you would be safe. Some point around then all of Moody's training kicked in, the civilian was taken someplace safe and I had a criminal to catch." Sirius snorted bitterly. "Just never expected to not be questioned. Guess old Phineas was right when he said never trust someone who proclaimed to be Light because they're the ones who will stab you in the back."

"Mr. Black," Madam Bones stepped forward before Sirius could continue, "Are you saying that you were not question after being arrested?"

"I was arrested for be a Black, my wand was snapped and I was thrown into a small cell in Azkaban before dusk had fallen," Sirius replied. "No. No, I was never questioned or given a trail."

Madam Bones turned at looked at Dumbledore with a determined gaze.

Dumbledore bowed his head. "It was an unfortunate time for all of it. And I would remiss in my duties to not say that some procedures were overlooked at time when the guilt of the person was without question."

"Not that any of that matters," Fudge chimed in. "After all Black was also sentenced for the murder of one wizard and 12 Muggles."

"What is it about the wizarding world and assumptions?" Harry grumbled.

"Inbreeding," Sirius replied. "Or at least that's what Lily always said."

A number of non-purebloods snickered at Black's statement.

"And what do you mean by that comment, Mr. Potter?" Fudge demanded as he ignored Black's comment.

Harry shook his head with a sigh as he turned back to Sirius. "Mr. Black, tell me about what happened when you confronted Peter about his betrayal."

"I had finally cornered Peter after hunting him for most of the night when he suddenly shouted out that I had betrayed Lily and James and then the street exploded," Sirius said. 

"What do you think caused the explosion?' Harry asked.

"Peter," Sirius replied. "I think… I know he caused the explosion."

"Why would he cause the explosion?" Harry demanded.

"To cover his escape," Sirius replied. "Peter is… we all were Animagi. Peter can change into a rat. He must have used the explosion to escape down the sewers."

"And you did not in any way shape or form causes the explosion that took the life of 12 Muggles?" Harry asked.

"The only thing I did was confront him," Sirius replied. "I was going to arrest him when the street exploded."

Harry nodded his head before stepping back. Turning to face the crowd, Harry announced, "I, High Lord Potter, declare Sirius Orion Black to be innocent of all charges." Harry then turned to Fudge and said, "The Ministry has two days to bring me my parents' betrayer."

The Healer from St Mungo's rushed over to start treatment on Black.

Fudge mouth dropped opened and then closed with a snapped at the teeth came together. "Stop what you're doing," Fudge said to the Healer before turning to Lord Potter. "Who do you think you are to declare this man innocent?" he demanded. "That man was found guilty under a court of law!"

"Continue on," Harry said to the Healer. Turning to Minister Fudge, Harry says, "For what crime?" 

"For the betrayal of the Potters and the death of one wizard and 12 Muggles," Fudge replied as he ignores the Healer who was treating Black.

Harry blinked a couple of time as he took in Fudge's words. "Are you stupid or deaf?" Harry finally said.

"I'm the Minister of Magic!" Fudge declared in outrage

"And I'm High Lord Harry James Potter and I'm the one who declared Breith Chríochnaitheach, so I outrank you and the Wizengamot, isn't that correct, Chief Warlock Dumbledore?"

Those who were party to the conversation between Fudge and High Lord Potter turned their attention to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore bowed his head slightly towards Harry. "I'm afraid that High Lord Potter is correct, Minister," Dumbledore declared. "In matter such as this the person who calls for a Breith Chríochnaitheach has final judgment on those presented before them."

Fudge sputtered in outrage. "Then I'll write a law that changes it!"

Harry laughed darkly. "I'm sure the founding lines will be happy with that," he said.

"Yes, very pleased," a woman wearing robes with a Hogwarts patch on it purred dangerously.

"And you are, madam?" Fudge demanded.

"Professor Aurora Sinistra, great-granddaughter of the head of the Sinistra line," the woman introduced herself. "I'm sure that my great-grandfather would be pleased to hear you want to limit the powers of the founding lines, Minister, after all great-grandfather says a little bit of revolution is good for the soul and the economy."

"What… what do you mean by that?" Fudge demanded.

"I mean even my squib oh so great-uncle Guy Fawkes knew that sometime to effect changes you need to destroy what is blocking your way," Sinistra stated sinisterly.

Fudge looked at Professor Sinistra with confusion in his eyes while those who were more knowledgeable about the Muggle world snickered behind their hands.

"So Minister Fudge when can I expect Peter Pettigrew to be delivered to me," Harry asked.

"Ahhh…" Fudge said as he looked around as if Pettigrew would suddenly appear. Noticing Madam Bones, he turns her and says, "Madam Bones, when can the Aurors capture Pettigrew?"

Bones closes her eyes and exhaled slowly before opening her eyes. "Ministry Fudge as you know full well that locating and capturing someone who is an Animagus is a difficult task. Pettigrew being an unregistered one makes that task 100 times harder."

"Are you saying that it can't be done?" Fudge demanded.

"No. I'm saying it will take time, probably more time than we have," Bones admitted.

"Perhaps Mr. Potter will accept an oath that the Ministry will capture Pettigrew before he is finished with his schooling in return canceling the Breith Chríochnaitheach," Dumbledore suggested with all the charm of a used car salesman as he spoke to Fudge.

"Yes. Yes, that a capital idea," Fudge said as he ignored Harry's presence.

"High Lord Potter would not be willing to cancel the Breith Chríochnaitheach after all the Ministry has had 10 years to find my parents' betrayer," Harry growled. "And instead of doing your job and making sure all the guilty parties were punished, you sent an innocent man to prison."

"Lord Potter," Rita Skeeter pushed herself forward, "Are you saying you will allow a generation of witches and wizards to lose their magic because you wanted revenge?"

"No, Ms. Skeeter, I am not," Harry said. A number of people sighed in relief at Harry's words, only to be disappointed by what Harry said next. "I'm doing it for justice. The Ministry had 10 years to bring my parents justice; then when I called for Breith Chríochnaitheach they waited for 5 days before presenting an innocent man before me. The Ministry then had the nerve to argue over me using Veritaserum because of the cost. So tell me Ms. Skeeter, who really is to blame if all these young witches and wizards lose their magic?"

Rita looked around her, she looked at the people from the Ministry, from the Wizengamot and then at the students. She licked her lips nervously as she tried to figure out an answer to High Lord Potter's question.

"Besides they might not lose their magic at all," Harry said as he held out hope to them who believe their fate was sealed. "It will be Magic that decides the punishment, not I. And there is always hope that someone will discover that rat before time is up."

"Boney miss. Boney miss," a voice called out as something tugged on Madam Bones' robes.

Madam Bones turned and looked down at ancient looking house elf who was dress in what at one time had been a very nice tea towel. "Yes?" she said in confusion.

"This is for Boney miss. Prongsie said Inky was to give this Boney miss," the house elf said as he held up a bird cage with a rat inside of it.

Madam Bones took the cage from the house elf, which disappeared with a pop. Raising the cage up so that it was eye level, she peered closely at the animal.

"Wormtail," Remus snarled as he glared at the animal with hatred.

"Wormtail?" Madam Bones said as she glanced over at Remus.

"It was Peter's nickname from when were at Hogwarts," Remus explained.

Bones lowered the cage. "Then it appears we have captured Peter Pettigrew, High Lord Potter," she declared.

"I know," Harry said simply as a smug smile pulled at his lips.

Bones stared at Harry in shock. "You knew," she said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I know a lot of things," Harry replied.

"How?" Bones demanded.

Harry smiled. "You'll know soon enough. Soon everyone will know."


	6. Chapter 6

With the help of Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, Peter was quickly forced back into his human form and bound to the chair that earlier contained the man he framed. After forcing him to take the veritaserum, the questioning began.

“What is your name?” Harry demanded.

“Peter Pettigrew,” Peter replied.

“Are you, Peter Pettigrew, a Death Eater?” Harry asked.

Peter struggled for a moment before he finally succumbed to the potion and answered the question, “Yes.”

The silencing ward Madam Bones placed on the majority of those in the Great Hall prevented any exclamations from being heard.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. Opening his eyes once again he fixed his steely gaze on Peter. “Were you the secret keeper for my parents?" 

"Yes," Peter answered simply.

"When did you become a follower of Lord Voldemort?" Harry said.

"Short… shortly before your birth," Peter stammered,

"Why did you become one of his followers?" Harry demanded.

"He was winning," Peter laughed bitterly. "No one could stop him. Better to be a follower of the Dark Lord than to be dead."

Harry looked down upon Pettigrew with a mix of pity and disgust.

"Did you fake your death and kill 12 Muggles when Sirius Black confronted you on the street after you betrayed my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Peter replied with pride. “Sirius was always so prideful, so confidence of his abilities that he never noticed what I could do. He never realized that a rat is most fierce when cornered.”

"By your actions you not only betrayed my parents but your friends, your family and the world," Harry declared. "Now it is up to me to decide your fate."

Harry bowed his head in thought as the crowd waited impatiently for the fate of Pettigrew. Many people were whispering how Peter deserved death, others spoke of how Peter should lose his magic and be forced to live as a Muggle

Harry nodded his head. Raising his head up so that he could look at Pettigrew, Harry said in a strong voice, "A rat you have been and a rat you shall be. From this day forward until you die from old age you will live as a rat in the streets, your magic bound from you. No human hand will aid you in any way nor will you experience any act of kindness. That is your fate."

"Harry. Please," Peter begged as he heard Harry's decision. "Please I beg of you don't do this. What would Lily and James think of this?"

"I would say he was being too lenient," a male voice said from out of no place.

"Oh come now James, it is a fitting punishment," a female voice responded to the man. "After all now everyone can see Peter's true nature; a dirty sewage rat."

"Lily? James?" Peter squeaked as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Hiya Wormie," the ghost of James said as he appeared in front on Peter. "Missed us?"

"Of course he didn't, James," Lily's ghost appeared next to her husband. "You can't miss what you didn't love."

The reaction to the appearance of Lily and James Potter can only be described as pandemonium. The first 30 seconds was dead silent as everyone gazed at the Potters in shock then Sirius Black let out a high pitched "James!" before his eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped in the seat the Healer had placed him in. It was immediately after that, that whatever spell held everyone else was broken as those gathered to watch the Breith Chríochnaitheach started to talk among themselves.

"I seem to remember him doing something like that when Harry was born," James said thoughtfully as he looked over at Sirius.

"Only because you were sharing the floor with him, James," Lily said sweetly.

"Oh yeah," James said, his brow furrowed with thought. "I knew there was a reason why Remus got to cut the cord."

"Oh baby," Lily gushed as she turned her attention to her son. "I'm so proud of you. You looked so handsome as you manipulated everyone just like we planned."

Harry blushed. "Well it was dad and yours plan, mum."

"But it was the execution, my son, that made a great Marauder," James declared. "Even the best plan can be waylaid by bad acting. Isn't that correct, Moony?"

Before Remus could reply, Dumbledore interrupted the reunion. "Lily. James. It's wonderful to see you again," he said. "But how is this possible? To my knowledge no spirit has ever returned after person had died due to the killing curse."

"Albus. Dear sweet Albus," Lily said sweetly with a grin that those who truly knew Lily Potter feared. "Please do the world a favor and busy yourself by **fucking** your brother's goats."

"Noooo. Albus. Noooo." James said in a poor imitation of what a goat would say if it could talk.

"James dear, that was a sheep," Lily said with fond smile to her husband.

"Sorry, my love. I don't know how to do a goat," James replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Madam Bones said as she stepped forward while Dumbledore gapped at the Potters in shock.

"Madam Bones," Lily said with an honest smile. "Your brother and his wife speak of you and Susan all the time. They're very happy with how Susan is growing up. You should be proud of yourself."

Madam Bones froze at Lily's words. "Thank you," Bones finally was able to say. "But I need to know…"

"How we came back?" James finished.

Bones nodded her head.

"The family curse and blessing," James answered.

"What James is trying to say it that the Head of the Potter line is blessed with the help of the previous Head until that Head feels that they can do the job without any help," Lily explained.

"Which is a royal pain when your parents decide to pop in when you're _busy_ ," James grumbled.

"Your father did apologize," Lily pointed out.

"Only after you threaten to exorcise him," James countered.

"So you and Lily were with Harry the whole time?" Remus said finally recovering from the shock of seeing his dead friends.

"Yeap," Harry said cheerfully. "How else did you expect me to know anything about the wizarding world since I was dumped at my Aunt and Uncle?"

"And speaking of my dear sister and her husband," Lily growled as she glared menacing at the Headmaster. "I would like to know why my son was living with them when I know that our Will expressly forbid it."

"My dear Lily," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone of voice. "It was the best option we had to protect young Harry with so many Death Eaters still free."

Lily fixed Dumbledore with a look as she considered his words. "Bullshit." 

"Someone is in trouble," James said in a sing-song tone to which Harry and Remus nodded their heads in agreement.

"Mrs. Potter," Madam Bones spoke up, "Are you saying your husband's and your will was disregarded?"

"In the event of both James' and my death then Harry was to be placed in the custody of his godfather, Sirius Black with Remus Lupin acting as source for common sense…"

"I heard that, Lily!" Sirius who was starting to come to responded automatically, as he had done many times in the past when his friends had been alive. It was only when Sirius saw the ghostly forms of his friends that the past rushed towards him. "How can you be here? You're dead, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sirius. Now be quiet," Lily said before turning back to Madam Bones. "As I was saying before being interrupted in the event that Sirius Black is not able to take Harry then he was to be placed in the custody of my second cousin Angus MacGyver. And of course there are other alternatives in case something had happened to Angus."

"Well that is true, you must understand it was for the greater good," Dumbledore admitted.

"Greater good," Lily said in shock. " **Greater good!** "

"Come now, Lily," James said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her. "There's no need to get upset."

"Exactly, my dear," Albus said with a smile. "You see, James in complete agreement with me."

"I mean getting upset at him right now doesn't do anyone any good," James said, ignoring Dumbledore's comment. "After all he won't last much longer, especially if he loses his magic for his part in betraying us. Beside it will be more fun to plan with some other people who want to **talk** to Dumbledore."

An evil smirk appeared on Lily's face. "You're right James. It won't be right to deny the Prewett brothers the fun they deserve."

"Or any of the others," James said with a grin that match his wife.

Dumbledore blinked a couple of time in confusion but before he could say anything Madam Bones spoke up, "I don't understand. I understand about why both of you are upset over your Will not being honored and swear to you that as soon as I return to the Ministry I plan on have this matter investigated fully but why would other… spirits be upset with Dumbledore?"

"Because when you die, you learn the truth about everything. You learn how before you were murdered your murderer had been free with the promise that they would be good. Or how the truth can be overlooked because it didn't fit someone's picture of the greater good." James' voice was dripping with sarcasm a he pronounced the last two words.

A number of eyes turned towards Dumbledore as they remember his speeches on the greater good and on what is best for the wizard world.

"What about those of us who's still among the living who want to get their pound of flesh, so to speak?" Sirius growled as the Healer handed him another potion for him to take.

James shrugs his shoulders. "Have fun," he say. "And when you finally pass away when you're old and grey… greyer then you pick up where you left off. Eternity is a very long time."

A soft pain-filled groan came from Snape at James' word while a number of teachers shook their head at the idea of what the Marauder could do for all of eternity.

"And speaking of punishment and eternity," Lily said as she turned to look were the teacher and congregated. "We haven't forgotten about you… Tom."

The professor looked at each other in confusion while those in the Great Hall back and forth between the Potters and the professors.

"Come now Tom, you don't want to make people thing that the great Lord Voldemort is a coward?" James teased.

"But Dad, I thought he was a coward," Harry chimed in. "And a failed coward at that too. I mean how many dark lords does it take to kill a helpless baby?"

"Harry, you know better than that," Lily chastised. "It's not nice to tease those who are magically and mentally disabled."

"But Mum, he did try to kill me," Harry whined.

"He has a point, Lily," James said in Harry's defense.

"Fine," Lily said as she looked heaven wards. "But you can only tease him. No other dark lords."

"Unless they try to kill me too," Harry said.

"Unless they try to kill you too," Lily said with a sigh. "But you can't encourage them to try to kill you."

"The last time I had a dream like this there were dancing girls and a gorilla was trying to kiss Snape while he was wearing a pink tutu," Sirius mumbled to himself.

"Snape, wearing a pink tutu?" Remus said in surprised.

Sirius nodded his head. "He said his blue one was for formal occasion and not for day-to-day wear. He then said he has to take basket to his grandma before the man with the axe cut the wolf in half."

Remus looked down at Sirius then up at the Healer. "Don't worry about it. He's always been like that." 

"Mrs. Potter, are you saying that the Dark Lord is still alive?" Madam Bones asked.

"He's mostly dead," Lily replied.

"Mostly dead?" Madam Bones said.

"You see, there's a big difference between _mostly_ dead, and all dead. Now, mostly dead: he's slightly alive. All dead: well, with all dead, there's usually only one thing that you can do," Lily explained.

"What's that?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Go through his clothes and look for loose change," Harry and James said at the same time before breaking down into giggles.

"Now with the mostly dead, there are a few things you can do," Lily said. "The first is to bring them back to life but you need their body for that." Lily floated towards some of the teachers. "Now if you're mostly dead but your body is gone then you can float around like a ghost but I image it's rather draining isn't Tom?" Lily said as she stops before a trembling man who was wearing a turban.

"I'm afraid your m-m-m-mistaken, Ma-Madam. My name is Q-Q-Quirrell, Professor Q-Q-Quirinus Q-Quirrell," the man wearing the turban stuttered.

"Yes, you are," Lily agreed, "but you are also possessed by Tom." 

"I don't know what you are s-s-speaking of, m-m-madam," Quirrell stated sharply.

"This would be a lot easier if someone just used magic to remove his turban from his head," James said to Harry in a stage-whisper.

"But dad that would take a powerful witch or wizard who had the ability to levitate an object and they were smart enough to get a clue," Harry replied in the same stage-whisper.

Everyone waiting a moment before Remus said in disgust, "Oh for the love… Wingardium Leviosa," as he pointed his wand at Quirrell's turban.

"It's the inbreeding, my son," James said with a sad shake of his head. "Remember it is **not** a good thing to put your mother, father, brother, sister, and/or cousin to the test."

As the last bit of Quirrell's turban unwound, there was a gasp from those close enough to what had been hidden under the turban as those farther away struggled to see.

"Damn! Tommy-boy you got **ugly** " James exclaimed.

"You're right," a female ghost with lank hair and thick glasses said as she appeared next to Lily. "He was **much** better looking when he was in school."

"Hello Myrtle," Lily said as she gave her fellow ghost a hug. "It's been a long time."

"That it has been," a very handsome, dark-haired young male ghost dressed in 1940s style clothing said as he appeared next to Myrtle. Shortly afterwards two other ghosts who appeared to be the other ghost's parents appeared.

The dark hair ghost looked over at Voldemort. "I never knew she was pregnant. If I had, I would have taken you in. I could never have acknowledged you as my child; you could have been an unfortunate cousin who had lost your parents due to an accident."

"Because your **wife** was a witch, father," Voldemort snapped as he stared with hatred at the ghost.

The ghost, the father of Lord Voldemort shook his head. "Because I was a **pet**. I was drugged by your mother and forced to do things I never wanted to do. I was in love to another woman when your mother kidnapped me and drugged me. I was a doll she used for her sick fantasy, a thing to show off to others. There was never any love, no true love between a man and a woman; just her potion. But I would never have turned my back on an innocent and that was what you once were. If I had known, I would not have turned you away."

It was about now that some of the students started to notice that more and more ghosts had been starting to appear in the Great Hall. Just like secrets the news of more ghosts appearing quickly spread among the students.

"And now look at you," Voldemort's father said. "A parasite. Leeching onto this poor soul in order to pretend that you're still alive."

"I am alive!" Voldemort exclaimed. "I've not some powerless spirit like you. Soon I will have a new body and then the world will bow at my feet."

Voldemort's father shook his head sadly. "I used to believe that a man, if he truly wanted to could rise above his station and do great things with his life. I am sorely disappointed that my own child has proven me wrong."

"Perhaps it's something from his mother's side," Lily offered. "After all the Gaunt family were highly inbred. And it's well documented that inbreeding causes a host of problems including emotional and sexual problems. For example did you notice how easily he was distracted and never once noticed how he was surrounded with no way of escape."

Myrtle let out a schoolgirl giggle at Lily's words as did those who had not previously noticed how more spirits had arrived.

Voldemort looked around at the spirits that seem to be every place in the Great Hall. "And you expect **them** to be able to stop me."

"No, Tom," James replied as he walked over to his wife. "I expect them to destroy you. After all Tommy boy only another spirit can destroy a spirit and since you're mostly dead…"

"You'll fail," Voldemort said with a smirk. "I am invincible."

"And yet, here you are, living as a parasite on the back of some guy's head, hiding under a smelly turban," Harry said cheerfully.

"And did you know that goblins will do almost anything if the money is right?" James said. "That includes hunting down and destroying things like say a Horcrux or seven of them."

"Bye bye Tommy," Harry said with a wave of his fingers. "Enjoy the weather in Hell. I hear it's **hot** down there."

Suddenly as one all the spirits surge forward and hid Quirrell and the thing on the back of his head from view.

"I don't think this will take too long," Harry said as he watched the mass of spirits, "after all there is not much left to him anymore."

"What do you mean, Lord Potter," Madam Bones asked.

"Mum said that he split his soul up into pieces in order to achieve immortality. Not that it would work," Harry explained.

"And why is that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shot the Headmaster a look for using his given name instead of his title. "What do Dementors eat?"

"Souls," Madam Bones replied.

"Correct and incorrect," Harry replied. "They suck a soul out of a body but they don't eat it. They eat the energy, the emotions in the soul. An endless supply of food until the soul escapes or the Dementor dies."

"So a soul can not be destroyed," Bones said as she glanced at the mass of spirits.

"But they can be shredded. Shredded and scattered so that they can be absorbed by something else. Something that can clean them," Harry explained as one by one the spirits began to pull away from the mass and disappear. "Make no mistake, Voldemort, Tom is gone and can never return."

"It's over," James declared as Lily and he reappeared next to Harry.

Those gathered around looked over to where Quirrell had been only to find him laying on the ground, eyes opened, breathing normally.

"He’s not dead but his soul is gone. The only way to destroy Tom was to free Quirrell's soul," Lily explained.

"So it's like he's been Kissed," Bones said. "Only instead of his soul being in a Dementor it's free to move on?"

Lily nodded her head. "A lot of souls are freed now that they have had their revenge," Lily said in a tone that said she was one of them.

Dumbledore said, “I almost envy you as you start your next adventure."

"Oh we're not leaving yet, Dumbledore," Lily purred as she glared at the Headmaster. "After all we're here to guide Harry until he feels comfortable enough with the duties of a High Lord."

"And beside we'll be around a hell of a lot longer than you will be Albus," James said with a smirk. "If I was you, I won't be looking forward to your next adventure."

Dumbledore stared at the two spirits in shock. "But why?"

"You forgive the guilty too readily and condemn the innocent," Lily said. "There is too much blood on your hands, Dumbledore. Blood with you don't feel shame for. If you honestly felt remorse for your actions and the actions you inspire other to commit and you tried to make retribution, then things might be different."

"We need to go," James said with a yawn as his spirit seems to dim.

"Go where," Sirius said hurriedly. "You can't leave."

"It's all right, Padfoot," James said. "Just dealing with Tommy boy took a lot out of us. Just need to rest a bit and then we'll be back."

"We'll be back before you know it," Lily added in before vanishing like the fog against the sun.

Harry walked over to her his Godfather and his adopted uncle was standing. "Come on, Sirius," Harry said, "It's time to go."

"Harry, aren't you forgetting about something?" Dumbledore called out as Harry, Sirius and Remus were walking down the Great Hall.

Harry turned and looked at the Headmaster. "And what would that be?" he asked.

"Why, your sorting, of course," Dumbledore said as McGonagall carried in the Sorting Hat and the stool that was used during the sorting.

Harry looked at the Sorting Hat for a moment in confusion before it dawned on him. "Well… you see there no point in sorting me since I'm not a student."

The Great Hall was silent for a couple of heartbeats before exploding into noise.

"Silence," Dumbledore shouted as he projected his voice with magic.

As the room quieted down the Headmaster turn to Harry. "Would you care to explain what you mean by that Mr. Potter?"

"It's High Lord Potter and not really," Harry replied, "But since I doubt anyone would leave me in peace if I don't, I might as well. It's really simple, you assumed."

"We assumed?' Dumbledore replied, his confused was event in his voice.

Harry nodded his head. "You assumed that Sirius was guilty because he came from a so called Dark family. And you assumed I sent back an owl with my acceptance of your invite but I never did," Harry explained.

"But… but… you have to go to school," Fudge stammered.

"Actual, no, I don't. I can be home-schooled as long as I past my O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts," Harry replied. "But don't worry Minister I'm enrolled in a well-respected school."

"And where might that be, Harry," Dumbledore demanded.

"Cheyenne Mountain of Shamanism," Harry replied.

"That’s in America!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is," Harry replied. 

"If you were not a student, Potter then why did you come to Hogwarts in the first place," Professor Snape asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "The Breith Chríochnaitheach. True I could have done it in Diagon Alley but it had more of an impact here at Hogwarts."

"And the Sorting Hat? How did you get him to play along with your little act?" Snape asked.

"Lily asked me," The Sorting Hat replied. "And with what she told me I saw no reason to deny her."

"Beside that Mum was really pissed off when she realized that Dumbledore had put up a mail ward in order to prevent me to get invites to other schools. She had to go visit the Headmaster and Headmistress of all the schools to explain the situation. Luckily only a few of them sided with you; the rest were more than agreeable to ignore the rejection letter you wrote."

"Albus!" McGonagall said in a chastising tone.

"Dad said there two things in the world you never want to piss off, a mother with her child and a goblin," Harry added in. "Congratulation, sir, you've done both."

"He stopped you from receiving mail from Gringotts," Madam Bones said with dread.

Harry nodded his head once again. "Luckily Dad was able to get them to promise to not do anything until we dealt with free Sirius and Tom. They seemed to like the idea of dealing with mail theft and false imprisonment of an account holder than simply dealing with someone stealing my mail."

"That's bad, instead it?" Fudge asked innocently.

Madam Bones pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes that's bad," she said with a weary sigh.

"I'm sure that they'll be satisfied with an end of the corruption in the Ministry and a seat in the Wizengamot," Harry suggested. "Of course that is after all the parties have been given their fair trial."

An evil grin appeared on Bones' face. "Well to prevent another goblin war then I guess we must," she said. "I think High Lord Potter, that if you had attended Hogwarts you would have been sorted into Slytherin."

"Gryffindor, ma'am," Harry replied. "I come from a long and pride line of snakes hiding as lions."

"Hiding as lions!" McGonagall squeaked before her eyes rolled up into her head and she dropped to the ground.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goblins were able to get into the Lestranges' vault because they were arrested and convicted and therefore had no rights to the Vault.
> 
> The goblins were able to retrieve the necklace from Kreacher because of James's help. He was able to talk Kreacher into handing over the necklace for destruction. Kreacher was permitted to watch it be destroyed as Regulus asked.
> 
> And if you don't like my fix to those plot holes, blame Corwalch for pointing them out. :P


End file.
